


Steve's Christmas Gift

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Steve drew a thing!, cartoon, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: Steve had given him a rolled scrap of paper with a ribbon around it, and Bucky'd unrolled it carefully to find a cartoon: Steve with his hand on a Bible, a word bubble saying "I solemnly swear not to kick the bucket and leave Bucky paying all the rent"





	Steve's Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura JV (jacquez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bei Mir Bist Du Schoen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962816) by [Laura JV (jacquez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tried my best to get the whole thing looking like a 1930s cartoon.  
> Let's pretend that Steve had some paints left over from a commission or something, shall we? Although I REALLY wanted to somehow mimic the coloring style of someone with colorblindness, there's no canon word on exactly what type of colorblindness Steve had. So I just went with muted colors and tried not to put too many in there. Steve's got black, white, red, yellow and blue that he can mix together. And peach? Yeah, okay, let's say he's got some peach to use.  
> Ta-da!
> 
>  
> 
> _omg you have no idea what a pain in the ass getting that signature was!_


End file.
